


Softer (Part 1/3)

by Galexis



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, F/M, Parenthood, Romance, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexis/pseuds/Galexis
Summary: The Child gets a bath, and Cara Dune gets an eyeful.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Softer (Part 1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! After enjoying many of your wonderful stories, I was inspired to write and share my first post. I thought I was the only one pining for a Mando/Cara romance, but apparently, I am not! This fluffy, slightly voyeuristic fic not only celebrates my love for the Mandalorian, but the charming man behind the steel. Not big, buff, and blonde like a lot of Hollywood leading men, I wanted to pay homage to his unique and relatable beauty. I hope to continue this story in the future. Thank you for reading!

***Softer***

I knew it wouldn’t be long before he came back to Nevarro. There’s always another mission, another bounty, another adventure. This time, I said yes when he asked me to join him. I don’t know why I agreed to it. Maybe I was bored. Or maybe I missed being around him.

The flight was uneventful. He was his usual stoic self, and the kid needed constant minding, except during nap time. I was beginning to feel like a glorified babysitter until we finally reached our destination. It was raining, and the ground was covered in a thick layer of mud. We agreed to find lodging before tracking down our next bounty: a stock broker wanted on 5 different planets for skimming a little too much off the top for himself. From the looks of our target, Mando could have easily done this job with one hand tied behind his back, but I refrained from mentioning that when he asked for my assistance. 

We reached the only hotel in town, and the rooms were surprisingly luxurious. The bedding looked new and soft, and the washrooms were well lit with large mirrors, and shiny flooring and countertops. 

We settled in to a comfortable 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom suite. There was a vestibule in which to shed our muddy boots and outerwear, which we did immediately. The shared bathroom was situated between the 2 bedrooms, with an entrance to each. I claimed the smaller bedroom, and let Mando and the kid share the master. I started to kick back in my room, when there was a knock on the door from inside the bathroom. “Cara?”

“What?”

He opened the door just a crack. “I was checking to see if you needed to...uh...use the facilities. The kid got mud all over his feet and clothes, and really needs a bath. This could take a while, so I thought I’d ask if you needed to use it first.”

Wow, so considerate. 

“No thanks, I’m good.” 

“Ok.”

I leaned back on my bed and closed my eyes. I started to doze off, when I heard elated screeches coming from the bathroom. Mando’s voice echoed out. “Argh!! Look what you’ve done, you little womp rat! I’m soaked. Keep the water INSIDE the basin.” 

Splash, splash, splash. 

“Ok, that’s it. Now my clothes have to dry too.” 

Now, I’m not super fond of babies, but I just had to witness this ridiculous parenting moment. I got up and walked to the bathroom door, and, noticing that it was still ajar, peeked inside. 

The tiny green monster was splashing wildly in the wash basin, and his little robe was laying out to dry on the pale tile countertop. Mando had his back to me, but I had a pretty clear view of his reflection in the mirror. Most of his armor had already been removed, and his long-sleeved undershirt was completely soaked down the front. He tried to pull it over his head, but the collar got caught on his helmet. I held my breath. 

Was this really happening?

He removed his gloves, laid them on the counter next to the kid’s robe, then reached for his helmet. I didn’t breathe or blink for the next few moments, as he lifted off his helmet, laid it top of his gloves, then yanked the water-logged shirt from his torso, and flung it onto the floor. 

Oh. My. Gods. 

There really was a man under all of that armor, though, not exactly the man I was expecting. No blonde buzz cut, square jawline, bulging biceps, or washboard abs. The man in the mirror was darker, softer. Vulnerable even. 

His lean body was toned in some places and tender in others, with smooth olive skin, and a trail of dark hair below his navel. My eyes travelled upward, and I gulped hard when I saw his face in the mirror. Wild brown locks clung to his forehead and the nape of his neck. His impossibly dark, wide-set eyes shined as he stared down at the laughing baby. His pouty lips curved into a tiny smile, and a dimple appeared on his stubbled cheek. 

I still hadn’t taken a breath at this point. He was so...beautiful. Did he even know? Has anyone ever told him? No, probably not. His face has been concealed since he was a child. No one has ever seen the man he has become. 

I finally took a deep breath, and as the oxygen rushed back to my brain, I came to my senses. I shouldn’t be watching this. I’m betraying his creed, and his trust. A moment later, he put his helmet back on and continued washing the baby, and I took a few steps back. Trying to play it cool, I knocked on the door while discreetly pulling it closed. 

“Hey, you guys doing alright in there?” 

“Mm, yeah, kind of. Yeah.” 

“Ok, well, let me know if you need any help.”

I reluctantly went back to my bed, but I couldn’t find rest. My heart was racing, and mind kept replaying what I had just seen. Then, I started wondering if I should tell him. Would he be angry? Or, worse, humiliated? 

After what felt like an eternity, we met up in the common area to discuss our game plan. I wedged myself into a corner of the couch, while Mando slumped into a chair a few feet away. My palms were sweaty, and I did my best to avoid eye contact. Well, visor contact. The kid, still wrapped in a fluffy towel, played quietly on the floor with some coasters that he’d snatched off of the coffee table. Mando had been talking for some time before he stopped and asked, “Cara, did you get that?” 

I looked up and stammered, “Hm? Oh, yeah. Totally.” 

I could feel him judging me from inside the helmet. He sighed. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

He obviously wasn’t convinced. He got up and walked over to the couch, and sat an uncomfortable few inches from me. The brief moment of silence pounded in my head, then he asked, “Cara, what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird, well, weirder than usual.” 

I still tried to play it cool. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said since we came in here, and you won’t even look at me. Something’s not right.”

I took a deep breath. I had to make a decision. Do I tell a lie or the truth? Would he know if I was lying? Would I lose him? Why did I even care so much? Damn it!! To my own surprise and horror, I blurted out, “I saw you!”

Silence. 

“What?”

“I saw you, like, really saw you.” 

More silence. 

“When?” 

I gulped hard, but my throat was completely dry. “Earlier, when you were bathing the kid. The bathroom door wasn’t closed all the way. I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Even more silence. 

I couldn’t believe myself. I wanted to disappear. I buried my face in my hands, and let the awkwardness wash over me. 

After another eternity, I heard him clear his throat. He leaned toward me, and I felt his armor brush against my upper arm. To my surprise, he didn’t clobber me. Instead, he stroked the back of my hand with a gloved finger, and I let go of my cheek. He took my hand in his, and angled his body toward me. I did the same. I was still flushed from embarrassment, when he spoke softly. 

“Cara,” his deep voice was almost a purr, “I’m not mad. In fact, there’s something I need to tell you about my creed. I’m not allowed to remove my helmet off in front of anyone, except for my own family. A child. A partner...” 

I gazed up at his visor, not quite understanding what he was getting at. He continued, “Before IG-11 treated me with the bacta spray, I was certain that I was going to die. And in that moment, all I could think about was the child... and you. That’s the real reason why I came back to Nevarro, I wanted to see you again. And be near you. And I hoped that you wanted to be near me too.” 

Once again, I was without breath. Too many emotions were rushing through my brain and my body all at once, and they rendered me speechless. I gripped his hand tighter, and let out a sigh of relief, then a tension-breaking laugh. 

Mando flinched at this response. “Wait, what’s so funny? Was I wrong?” 

After catching my breath, I took his hand in both of mine, and smiled. “No, Mando, absolutely not. I’m sorry, I’m not good at navigating this sort of thing, but are you telling me that inviting me on this mission was your way of asking me on a date?”

He gulped and said, “I...I guess so?” We both burst into laughter. As I imagined his dimpled cheek beneath the helmet, I let myself feel the feelings that I had for him. I let go of his hand, wrapped my arms around his neck, and moved closer to him until our thighs touched. He ran his gloved hands over my arms, and settled them on my waist. By this time, the child was watching us with curious but understanding eyes. This touch was ok. 

We enjoyed the laugh (at his expense) a little longer, then I shared my feelings about that infamous day. About how it killed me to leave him with IG-11, not knowing if I’d ever see him again. And how my heart sank when he left Nevarro. I didn’t know what I wanted for the future, but in that exact moment, I knew that I wanted to be near him. 

We agreed to take things slow, very slow, with no pressure or expectations. Neither of us had much experience in this area. It’s difficult to form meaningful attachments when your life is constantly in jeopardy. He loosened his hold on my waist, and softly reminded me about the target. So romantic. I chuckled and egged him on. 

“Now I understand why you asked me to come along on this lousy mission. You know you could take down that wimpy con artist with one, maybe two hands tied behind your back!” 

He stared straight ahead for a moment, before retorting, “Yeah, but, I also needed a babysitter.” 

I grabbed both of of his wrists and pinned him to the couch, warning him breathlessly, “That’s it, you’re going down...”

***The end, for now.***


End file.
